It's not a secret anymore
by JanetIH
Summary: Castle and Beckett went dating for 8 months..Yet nobody knows yet 'cause they haven't tell anyone one.Until Ryan and Jenny's wedding,they tell their friends what is actually going on.
1. Chapter 1

12th Precinct

"Are you ready?"said Castle

"Yeah,I am ready.I'll just take my for a minute."say Beckett

"Okay Kate"Castle replies.

Castle walks to the lockers place

"Kate?Let's go"

"Okay,now I'm let's go"

Castle and Beckett is walking to the elevator. Nobody knows yet about their relationship. They started dating about 8 months ago.

"So where are we going Rick?"

"Somewhere special,it's a suprise Kate" Castle explained.

"I love surprises Rick."

As they drive to the special place that Castle has prepared, Castle is very excited with his suprise for Kate. Seems like Kate is so curious to know what is the surprise that Rick had prepared for her.

"Okay Kate,now we've arrived!"

"Let's go Rick!I am feeling enthusiastic!Come on!"

"Be patient. And yet before we go there,I want you to close your don't try to peep okay?"

"Well,I'll just listen then..."

Castle closes Beckett's eyes using his handkerchief. Then slowly he leads Beckett to the special place that he had prepare.

"Now open your eyes Kate.."

Beckett open her eyes and see a beatiful and romantic place that she love.

"Rick, oh, Rick! This is wonderful!I love this place!"

"Seems like I know your taste well."

"It's just sometimes you really know what I love Rick. Don't be too proud" Beckett started to tease Castle again.

"Sit here please Kate" as Castle is pulling the chair for Beckett. Then Beckett sit on that chair and Castle seat on the other chair that was on the opposite of Beckett's chair.

"How could you know that I love this place?"

"Of course, I've been doing some research for my books and now that I'm making a research of what you like."

"Oh Richard, that was sweet"

They begin to eat the food that was serve and once more Beckett love this food. They've finished their food and now they are dancing waltz on the dance floor. They have finished dancing then they are heading home.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: This is my second chapter. Please spend a minute to review this story. Thank you for reading my fan fic. (:

"Hey Castle" Beckett greeted Castle.

"Hey Beckett. And oh, this is your coffee."

"Oh thanks Castle."

"You're always welcome."

"Hey Esposito" Castle greeted Esposito

"Yo!This is my invitation" Esposito gave them some of his invitation.

"What?What invitation?" Castle curiously asked Esposito as he opened the invitation.

"You gotta look it by yourself.." Esposito replied as he sat on the chair.

"Esposito and Lanie are going to marry. Hmm... By the way can I bring mother and Alexis?" Castle was asking Esposito.

"Yeah sure. Why not? I'm happy that you all can come. We did have enough room for 2 more people." Esposito answered Castle.

"I'm gonna call Lanie." Beckett was reaching the phone.

Conversation between Kate and Lanie on the phone.

"Hey Lanie"

"Hey are you calling me?"

"Actually Lanie,why didn't you tell me that you and Esposito is going to marry two weeks more?I'm your.."

"Shhhh.I'm sorry,I supposed to told you it's hmm,maybe I just wanna suprise you with the invitation. You MUST come okay Kate?"

"Yeah, of course I'm coming!How could I let my best friend marry without me watching you walking down the aisle?"

"Okay can you accompany me with to go to the fitting dress? It's the only thing that isn't ready.. I need to go soon 'cause it's only two weeks more."

"When?"

"Hmm..maybe tomorrow would be perfect!I'll talk to ya 's coming."

" Lanie!"

"Bye Katie!"

"So you two will go to the wedding boutique tomorrow?" asked Castle.

"Yeah sure, why? Did that bothered you?" Beckett asked back.

"Of course not. And, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Can I go to the wedding with you as a couple?"

"Sure Castle. I'd love to!" Beckett smiled.

The next day Beckett and Lanie went to the fit Lanie's wedding dress. Lanie gets out of the change room.

"Tada!What do you think Katie?"

"Hmm, I think that's not good enough."

After a little while..

"What do you think?" again Lanie asked for Beckett's opinion.

"Hmm..This is perfect!And fit well with you." Beckett answered Lanie's question.

"Okay, so I'm taking ." Lanie talked to the girl that was waiting for her.

"Thank you Katie for accompanying me today."Lanie started to talk with Beckett again.

"Always Lanie."

"By the way how did your relationship with Castle goes?"

"Hmm..Kinda good."

After that they took a cab and didn't say a the streets, Beckett looked uncomfortable. She doesn't want anyone to know about her relationship. Lanie who was texting also realized Beckett's weird acts.

"Kate, are you alright?" Lanie asked curiously. Actually she just want to know how was her realtionship with Castle was going.

"I'm alright, it's just the seat made me uncomfortable." Beckett was trying to cover her weird acts.

"Okay fine. But if you have something to tell me, just talk. I'll be there for you always. I'm your best friend right?"

"Of course. Your my best friend as always."

The days went by quickly, finally they've got all things done. And now it's Lanie and Esposito's wedding day.

"Hey Lanie! Congratulations! It's one of your big day huh?" Beckett playfully asked Lanie.

"Yup! It's one of my big day! By the way, thanks for coming! I can't think what the wedding would look like if you don't accompanied me for going here and there getting things ready! Thank you!"

"You're very welcome. I'm happy to see my best friend happy. By the way, this dress is perfect! And you look so pretty. Wondering when will my wedding day come." Beckett jokingly asked Lanie.

"Thank you. As soon as you wait, there'll be a ruggedly handsome prince waiting for you out there."

"You mean Castle?"

"Yeah of course..."

"Yo Beckett! Thanks for coming and for accompanying my pretty bride to got this stuffs perfect. Where's Castle? Have you see him?" Esposito interrupted their conversation.

"No.I haven't see him today. He supposed to be here now.." Beckett answered.

Meanwhile at Castle's penthouse..

"Dad, where are you? Why it's so long? They're gonna wait us dad!" Alexis was looking for Castle because he was no where.

"Okay okay I'm here. And now where's mother?"

"I'm here. Are you ready? We're really late Richard."

"Okay because everybody was done, now let's go!"

At the wedding reception.

"Hey Castle! Where have you been? And hello Martha and Alexis. Nice to meet you." Beckett greeted them.

"Actually we were late. Have the reception started?" Castle replied.

"Actually dad was late. Not us. I don't know what he was doing but I'm pretty sure he was doing something special." Alexis added.

"Nope. What are you actually doing Castle? Tell me." Beckett asked Castle.

"Actually..." Castle haven't finished his sentence but Beckett interrupted.

"Actually what Castle?" Beckett curiously asked Castle.

"I'm just looking for something good and nice."

"Oh okay."

"Hey you all. Look who's coming!" Ryan greeted them.

"Oh hello Jenny! Didn't see you in a long time.." Castle saw Jenny and welcomed her.

"Won't you come in and check it out?" Esposito called them.

"Oh I see.. Hey Jenny! And hello Martha and Alexis." Esposito started to greet them.

"Is it okay if Alexis and Martha join the group?"

"Hey you all." Jenny greeted them shyly. "Is it okay for me to join the group?" Jenny asked Esposito and Lanie.

"No no, it's okay. I'm happy you all are here now." Lanie happily answered Jenny.

"And we are going to tell you good news.." Ryan said it slowly.

"What? What?" Lanie asked curiously.

"We are..." Jenny slowly talked.

"Okay so let me tell you this." Ryan interrupted Jenny. "We are going to marry a month from now!"

"Congratulations!" Everyone cheered.


End file.
